Red Scarf
by chocouball
Summary: [Oneshoot] Ini cerita tentang syal berwarna merah dan kelakuan tsundere Jihoon yang selalu membuat Soonyoung salah paham. Selalu. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi]


**Title**

Red Scarf.

 **Author**

Uhm ―me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 2900+?

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol.

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! And SoonHoon pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All cast belongs to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Ini cerita tentang syal berwarna merah dan kelakuan tsundere Jihoon yang selalu membuat Soonyoung salah paham. Selalu._

 _._

 _._

Sudah satu minggu ini Soonyoung depresi. Tertekan. Stress. Tiba-tiba saja, kekasih mungilnya yang memang pendiam dan dingin, jadi lebih pendiam dan lebih dingin.

Soonyoung baru menjalani hubungannya dengan Jihoon tiga bulan. Setelah melewati perjuangan panjang diacuhkan ketika melakukan pendekatan, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkannya, si jenius musik Lee Jihoon yang terkenal sedingin es.

Soonyoung tidak menyangka Jihoon mau menerimanya.

Kekasih Jihoon yang sebelumnya, adalah seorang perempuan.

Jihoon yang selurus tiang bendera ―tiba-tiba belok ke arahnya. Ini tentu saja mengejutkan.

Tapi, setelah tiga bulan bersama, Soonyoung sadar, Jihoon tidak sedingin itu. Sikapnya memang cuek sekali. Dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi Soonyoung tahu, jauh di dalam hati, pemuda mungil itu peduli.

Sudah seminggu ini Jihoon yang sebelumnya selalu merona saat digoda, tiba-tiba jadi cuek lagi. Dua hari ini, pemuda mungil itu bahkan menolak pulang bersama. Pesan pendeknya dibalas dalam waktu rentang yang lama. Dan setiap kali ditanya sedang apa, jawabannya selalu sama. Sibuk.

Tapi sibuk apa, Jihoon tidak pernah memberitahunya.

.

.

 _Sender: Soonyoung-ie_

 _Kau bisa keluar menemaniku ke toko Seungcheol hyung? ada yang harus kubeli._

Jihoon menatap layar ponselnya dan rajutan syal di tangannya bergantian. Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya sekali lagi ia harus menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa bilang kan, kalau sebenarnya ia sedang merajut sebuah syal untuknya?

 _To: Soonyoung-ie_

 _Sibuk_

Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya di atas nakas dan kembali fokus ke dalam kegiatannya merajut syal. Baru 30 sentimeter. Masih kurang banyak panjangnya.

.

.

 _Sender: My Fairy_

 _Sibuk._

Soonyoung menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafasnya. ia meraih hoodienya dan melangkah keluar rumah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jihoon menolak lagi.

Baiklah. Kalau Jihoon sibuk, dia bisa keluar sendiri.

Soonyoung menggosok kedua tangannya dan mengeluh dalam hati. Ini sudah masuk awal musim dingin dan semakin hari udara semakin dingin. Ia berpikir untuk membeli sepasang sarung tangan saat melihat salah satu etalase toko memajang model sarung tangan dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat berpikir kemungkinan membeli syal.

Syal?

Atau sarung tangan?

Atau syal?

Atau sarung tangan?

Tapi kalau dia membeli sarung tangan, dia tidak akan bisa...

"Yo, Soonyoung-a."

Soonyoung mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Tidak sadar langkahnya sudah membawanya jauh sampai di depan toko musik milik Seungcheol ―sunbaenya di sekolah.

"Yo, hyung."

"Kau tidak bersama Jihoon?"

Soonyoung mengingat pesan pendek yang dikirim kekasih mungilnya dan mendadak merasa depresi. "Tidak." Soonyoung menggeleng lemah. "Dia sibuk."

"Kau mencari apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Soonyoung berubah cerah. "Uhh ―kau punya koleksi lagu bergenre RnB yang terbaru, hyung? aku memerlukannya untuk membuat koreo baru."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Sebentar," katanya sebelum pergi ke lantai atas ―lantai persediaan.

Sembari menunggu, Soonyoung berkeliaran di sekitar. Ia melihat-lihat referensi musik yang lain. Tangannya sudah akan meraih satu kaset saat pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah jendela.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Ia melihat kekasih mungilnya, Jihoon, masuk ke dalam toko bersama seorang ―um, perempuan?

 _Bukankah dia bilang dia sibuk tadi?_

"Soonyoung-a, ini. Coba kau dengarkan dulu sebentar."

Soonyoung terlonjak. Ia menerima suduran tumpukan kaset dari Seungcheol dan berjalan menuju music player. Ia mendengarnya separuh hati. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai spekulasi.

 _Sedang apa Jihoon di sana?_

 _Bersama perempuan?_

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Soonyoung mengangguk asal. "Hm, kuambil semua, hyung."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Oke. Aku akan membungkusnya. Kau bisa menunggu di depan."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan berjalan ke depan. Ia menatap keluar pintu dan memperhatikan pintu toko tempat Jihoon masuk tadi kini terbuka lagi. Jihoon keluar ―bersama dengan perempuan berambut biru yang tadi.

Ia hanya mengamati mereka.

 _Mungkin nanti dia harus menanyakan ini semua pada Jihoon._

"Eh? Bukankah itu Jihoon?"

Soonyoung menoleh. Seungcheol kini berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap seberang jalan. Soonyoung kembali menatap ke depan. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Hm."

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya saat gestur si perempuan terlihat mencurigakan. Dan ―HOOOO!

Perempuan berambut biru itu mencium puncak kepala Jihoon-ienya!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Sedang apa dia di toko ka―" ucapan Seungcehol terputus. Ia terlonjak saat pemuda blonde di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berteriak.

"JIHOON-IE! TEGANYA KAU ―HMMMMMP!"

Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol sebal. Sunbaenya itu sedang menutup mulutnya erat-erat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Yak! Hyung!" teriaknya saat Seungcheol melepas tangannya.

"Hei, dengarkan ak―"

"Jadi ternyata dia selingkuh? Di belakangku?"

"Soonyoung, ini salah pah―"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Soon―"

"Aku duluan, hyung."

"Soonyoung! Yak! Soonyoung! Dengarkan aku! Perempuan tadi kakak sepupunya!"

Percuma.

Pemuda blonde yang sedang diselimuti amarah itu sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

.

.

 _Di seberang jalan beberapa saat yang lalu..._

Jihoon berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan menghela nafasnya. ia baru sadar persediaan benang wol milik ibunya yang ia gunakan habis saat ia mencari dengan kalang kabut tadi.

Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk ke sini. Dan di sinilah ia, terlihat seperti bocah TK yang kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

 _Benarkah di sini tempatnya_?

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat pintu toko di depannya terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Jihoon-ie?" seorang perempuan berambut biru menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Lee Joonji ―perempuan nyentrik yang kebetulan juga seorang kakak sepupunya.

"Umm ―halo, noona?"

"Tumben sekali kau kemari? Tahu dari mana aku bekerja di sini?"

Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menatap surai panjang bergelombang berwarna biru milik Joonji. "Umma memberitahuku."

"Mencari jarum jahit untuk ahjumma?"

Jihoon menggeleng keras. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Umm, aku mencari benang wol."

"Ha. Kau ingin merajut sesuatu?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku sedang membuat syal."

Joonji menyeretnya masuk dan mengitari berbagai rak berisi aksesoris dan peralatan untuk menjahit, menyulam, ataupun merajut. Mereka tiba di bagian tumpukan benang wol dan Joonji berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau mau warna apa?"

Jihoon menatap deretan benang wol di depannya dan mengingat warna syal yang baru dibuatnya di rumah. Ia berpikir untuk membuat pola. "Umm ―hijau?"

Joonji memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Hijau? Tidakkah itu terlalu aneh untuk dipakai Soonyoung?"

"Ha?"

Joonji nyengir. Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Darimana kau tahu aku membuat syal untuk Soonyoung?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, hm? Sepupuku yang mungil ini tiba-tiba datang kemari ingin membeli benang wol?"

Jihoon menghela nafas. "Hm,"

Joonji berjalan memutari rak dan berteriak tiba-tiba. Jihoon terlonjak kaget. "Jihoon-ie! Merah maroon?"

Jihoon berpikir dan menatap gulungan benang wol di tangan Joonji. "Tidak buruk. Di rumah juga merah."

"Pasti akan terlihat bagus di leher Soonyoung-ie."

"Oke, aku ambil itu."

Joonji tersenyum lebar. Jihoon mengikutinya menuju meja kasir. Ia mengamati Joonji bersenandung sembari memasukkan benang wolnya ke dalam kantung kertas.

"Gratis untukmu."

"Eh? Kau bisa dimarahi bosmu!"

"Hitung-hitung traktiran untukmu."

"Terimakasih, noona."

Joonji mengantar sepupu kecilnya menuju pintu lalu memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon di depan toko.

Jihoon merengut. "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa kau cium-cium sesuka hati, noona!"

" _Jihoon-ie! Teganya kau_ ―"

Keduanya berpandangan. "Kau mendengar sesuatu, Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak."

"Datang lagi kapan-kapan."

"Tentu, kalau benang wolnya habis."

Joonji menyentil dahi Jihoon. "Jangan hanya kalau benangnya habis. Mainlah kapan-kapan."

"Hmm."

Joonji tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai pink Jihoon.

"Duluan, noona!"

.

.

Soonyoung galau.

Sepulang dari toko Seungcheol memang dia berniat untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan Jihoon.

Tapi.. setelah dipikir ulang.

Tidak.

Tidak bisa.

Soonyoung tidak bisa melepaskan pemuda mungil itu begitu saja.

Lagipula, dia belum mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemuda mungil itu kan?

.

.

"Soonyoung-a, menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?"

Soonyoung menunjuk salah satu rumus di buku. "Gunakan yang ini, Jihoon-ie."

Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dalam. Kekasih mungilnya itu bersikap biasa saja.

"Hei, Jihoon-ie."

"Hm." Jihoon menjawab tanpa mendongak dari bukunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kuajak ke toko Seungcheol hyung dan kau bilang sibuk."

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Soonyoung. Pipinya merona sedikit.

"Umm, di rumah mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu."

"Oh."

 _Bohong. Jihoon bohong._

.

.

Sembari menunggu Jihoon keluar dari kelasnya, Soonyoung mengamati teman-teman sekolahnya yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan memperhatikan dua orang di depannya. Ho, itu sunbaenya. Park Jungtae dan kekasihnya.

"Tidak, oppa. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas klub setelah ini."

"Kau mau aku menunggumu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, oppa."

Soonyoung menyadari pipi si perempuan merona. Ia melihat Jungtae sunbae mengacak surai kekasihnya.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun untukmu."

Pipi si perempuan menjadi lebih merah.

Soonyoung menatap lantai di bawahnya dan berpikir. Mungkin sebenarnya Jihoon juga menginginkannya. Perempuan yang akan merona dan bertingkah manis kapanpun Jihoon menggodanya.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Soonyoung menoleh. Jihoon sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis dinaikkan.

Soonyoung menggenggam jemari Jihoon dan melangkah pulang.

"Jihoon-ie."

"Hm?"

"Kalau ada perempuan manis menembakmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menolak."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu tidak berekspresi. Wajahnya sedatar papan tulis dan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon menoleh. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku sudah memilikimu, kan?"

Soonyoung terdiam.

 _Bohong_.

.

.

"Selesai?"

Jihoon mendongak dari kertas gambarnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Soonyoung dan memejamkan mata.

Mereka berdua ada di rumah Soonyoung kali ini. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah untuk membuang waktu.

"Hei, Jihoon-ie."

"Hm." Jihoon menjawabnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Jihoon membuka matanya. "Tidak."

 _Bohong_.

Soonyoung mendesah. Tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di kepala mungil Jihoon.

Jihoon melirik pemuda blonde di sebelahnya dan berpikir.

 _Aneh sekali kekasihnya hari ini_.

.

.

Jihoon mengetuk pensil di tangannya ke dagu dan berpikir. Dua minggu ini Soonyoung aneh sekali. Ia menatap perhitungan aritmatika di bukunya dan menghela nafas.

Ada apa dengan Soonyoung?

Pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Selama ini, arah pembicaraan mereka selalu berlangsung seperti ini; Soonyoung berceloteh panjang lebar, Jihoon yang menanggapi. Tapi sekarang, perjalanan pulang mereka bahkan terasa sepi. Hanya suara langkah yang terdengar.

Juga.. pertanyaan yang menyebalkan seputar apakah-Jihoon-akan-meninggalkannya-atau-tidak.

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap deretan kotak di rak buku.

Syal merah untuk Soonyoung sudah jadi. Ia mengepaknya dalam boks kecil dan berencana memberikannya besok.

Tapi ia berubah pikiran setelah melirik jam di meja.

.

.

 _Sender: My Fairy_

 _Bisa bertemu malam ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Jadi di sinilah Soonyoung. Di tepi sungai Han, menunggu Jihoon datang. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal. Dia tidak mau membuat kekasih mungilnya kedinginan menunggunya. Meski kini dia sendiri yang menggigil memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam ke dalam saku.

Soonyoung memandang cahaya lampu jalan yang memantul di permukaan air sungai dan menghela nafas.

 _Kira-kira, apa yang akan dibicarakan Jihoon_?

Soonyoung was-was.

Ia mengingat perempuan berambut biru yang mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dua minggu yang lalu dan berpikir. Apa Jihoon akan mengakuinya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya malam ini?

"Soonyoung-a!"

Soonyoung menoleh dan melihat Jihoon. Dua puluh langkah jauhnya. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar memegang sebuah boks di kedua tangannya.

Soonyoung kembali berpikir. Inilah dia. Jihoon dengan boks penuh barang-barang yang ingin dikembalikannya setelah mereka berpisah.

Soonyoung memejamkan mata saat Jihoon membuka boks di tangannya. Dia terlalu takut menghadapi semua ini. Dia terlalu takut dengan pemikiran akan kehilangan Jihoon sebentar lagi.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Soonyoung-ie? Kenapa kau menutup mata?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya. Jihoon berdiri di depannya menggenggam sehelai syal berwarna merah.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Jihoon berjalan mendekat kemudian berjinjit dan mengalungkan syal di tangannya di sekeliling leher Soonyoung. Setelahnya, pemuda mungil itu menepuk kedua pipi Soonyoung dan berjalan menjauh –meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terbengong-bengong.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon menoleh. Ekspresinya sedatar batu bata. "Ya?"

"Kau ―uh, tidak jadi minta putus?"

Satu alis Jihoon naik. "Ha?"

"Kau ―kau mengajakku kemari ingin mengajakku berpisah kan?"

Kali ini Jihoon berbalik sepenuhnya. Ia kembali melangkah mendekat. Satu tangannya ditempelkan di dahi Soonyoung.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya heran.

Soonyoung menggeleng cepat.

"Dari kemarin kau selalu ngomong aneh-aneh."

Soonyoung menganga. Jihoon kembali berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Lalu berhenti setelah merasa Soonyoung tidak mengikutinya.

"Soonyoung-ie? Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya kaget. Sekejap, Soonyoung merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak kekasih mungilnya. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa maksudnya anak itu? Memberinya sebuah syal lalu pergi? Soonyoung memegang syal di lehernya erat.

 _Apa ini maksudnya benda kenangan sebelum mereka berpisah_?

Kalau iya, Soonyoung tidak mau menerimanya.

Perlahan, pemuda dengan surai blonde itu melepas lilitan syal di lehernya dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Jihoon kembali melangkah mendekat. "Huh? Kenapa? Apa rajutannya jelek?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak." Jihoon mengerutkan kening. "Rajutannya indah. Rapi." Tambah Soonyoung saat Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Karena aku tidak mau kau permainkan, Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon bengong.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, Kwon?"

Soonyoung memandang Jihoon tidak percaya. Tentu saja Jihoon, kan? Kenapa anak ini malah bertanya?

"Umm, kau?"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Soonyoung-a."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak tahu, bodoh!"

"Kau selingkuh dariku!"

"Hah?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku melihatnya!"

"Soonyoung―"

"Aku tahu kau memang straight. Tapi kupikir kau bisa berbelok kalau sudah beberapa lama bersamaku."

"Soonyoung, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicara―"

"Aku melihatmu bersama perempuan!"

Kerutan di dahi Jihoon bertambah dalam. "Kapan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu. Di depan toko musik Seungcheol-ie hyung."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ah, aku ingat."

"Apa pembelaanmu?"

Jihoon menunduk. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat gugup.

Soonyoung menelan ludah. Apa ini adalah waktu di mana Jihoon mengakui semua yang telah ia lakukan di belakangnya dan memintanya menyudahi semua ini?

Setelah beberapa menit hening, akhirnya Jihoon memberanikan diri mendongak. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik dan umm ―malu?

"Aku ke toko alat merajut."

Giliran Soonyoung bengong. "Huh?"

"Perempuan yang kau lihat ―apa dia memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna biru nyentrik?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Itu pemilik toko. Dan kebetulan, saudara sepupuku, Joonji noona."

"Umm... lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua pipinya merah merona. Soonyoung bingung.

"Membeli benang wol dan alat-alat untuk merajut."

"Untuk apa?"

Jihoon menunjuk syal di tangan Soonyoung tanpa berpaling. "Merajut syal untukmu."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung merasa malu karena berpikir bodoh.

Soonyoung menatap syal di tangannya.

 _Jadi Jihoon merajutnya sendiri untuknya_.

Soonyoung tersenyum.

Tunggu.

 _Jihoon merajut sendiri untuknya_?

Soonyoung langsung menerjang Jihoon dan memeluknya.

"Kau manis sekali."

Jihoon tidak berkomentar. Alih-alih, pemuda mungil itu menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Bukan lagi kejutan namanya kalau aku memberitahumu, bodoh." Suara Jihoon teredam di dada Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak selingkuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kalau kau begitu khawatir, tenang saja, kau masih nomor satu di hatiku."

Setelahnya Jihoon merona lagi.

Soonyoung mendesah lega. Ia nyengir lebar karenanya. Ia menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Jihoon. "Maaf," katanya lembut.

Jihoon mendongak.

"Hmm?"

Soonyoung menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi manik kembar Jihoon dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Maaf karena aku meragukanmu dan sempat berpikir bodoh tentangmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Soonyoung menyentil dahi Jihoon dan pemuda mungil itu mengaduh sembari merengut. "Kau tiba-tiba jadi dingin padaku ―biasanya memang dingin, tapi kemarin kau jadi jauh lebih dingin. Lalu jarang sekali mau kalau kuajak pulang bersama. Kemudian kau menolak ajakan kencanku, dan tiba-tiba aku melihatmu di toko bersama perempuan yang mesra sekali denganmu. Menurutmu bagaimana aku akan berpikir positif setelah semua yang kulalui?"

Jihoon memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Ya, mengingat cara kerja otakmu yang aneh, tentu saja kau akan berpikir aku selingkuh. Bisa dimengerti."

Soonyoung merengut. "Kenapa kau menolak pulang bersama?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sibuk merajut."

"Kan masih bisa pulang bersama."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kau selalu menyeretku kemana-mana saat pulang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan syal itu untukmu kalau aku selalu pulang menjelang senja."

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya.

Jihoon menatapnya datar. "Ayo pulang."

"Begitu saja?"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Pakaikan syal ini lagi."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau lepas! Dasar bodoh."

Soonyoung memalingkan wajah.

Malu.

Jihoon kembali berjinjit dan melilitkan syal di sekeliling leher Soonyoung.

"Sudah."

"Peluk aku dulu."

Jihoon memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu setengah hati.

 _Dia malu_.

"Sudah."

"Cium aku dulu."

"...tidak."

"Kau tidak seru."

"Biar."

"Eh, Jihoon-a,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merajut sebuah syal untukku?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Jihoon-ie! Yaaak! Kenapa tidak mau menungguku!"

"Kau lambat."

Jihoon, lima langkah di depan Soonyoung, tersenyum kecil dengan pipi merona parah.

.

.

 _Seminggu sebelum kejadian Soonyoung memergoki Jihoon bersama Joonjin noona._

Jihoon menatap ke arah koridor sekolah dan menghela nafas saat mendapati Soonyoung sedang melambaikan tangannya antusias ke arahnya. Pemuda itu dibalut hoodie tebal. Sebelah tangannya di masukkan ke kantung saku di bagian depan.

 _Mencolok sekali_.

"Jihoon-ie! Jihoon-ie! Di sini!"

Jihoon mengerang dalam hati. Siapapun tahu dia di sana dengan tingkah hyperaktifnya.

 _Duh, kenapa dulu dia mau menerima pemuda hyper ini menjadi kekasihnya, sih?_

"Kenapa kau kelihatan aktif sekali hari ini?" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan Soonyoung.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum cerah. "Supaya badanku sedikit lebih hangat!" katanya riang.

"Huh?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin. Kudengar kalau kau aktif menggerakkan tubuhmu, dingin tidak akan begitu mempengaruhimu."

"Bodoh."

Soonyoung tertawa lagi. Ia meraih tangan mungil Jihoon dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo pulang." Lalu menyeretnya berjalan.

Jihoon memperhatikan tangan Soonyoung yang menggenggam tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak suka dingin, kenapa tidak pernah membawa sarung tangan?"

Soonyoung sensitif terhadap dingin. Tapi kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak pernah membawa apapun kecuali warm-pack dan hoodie untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Ini baru awal musim dingin. Dan Jihoon tidak suka dengan ide Soonyoung selalu menggigil saat pulang bersamanya.

Soonyoung mengangkat tautan tangannya dan Jihoon. "Nanti aku tidak bisa menggandeng tanganmu seperti ini kalau aku memakai sarung tangan, Jihoon-ie," lalu memasukkan tautan tangan keduanya ke dalam kantung saku di depan.

Soonyoung mengatakannya tanpa beban. Ia tidak menyadari dampaknya. Kedua pipi Jihoon merona merah sampai ke telinga.

Kalau kau meledeknya, dia akan menyalahkan angin dingin yang berhembus sejak tadi ke arah mereka.

Ia menatap Soonyoung yang sedang bersenandung lirih di sebelahnya dan berpikir.

 _Kalau bukan sarung tangan.. berarti.. syal.. ya?_

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ahahah, SoonHoon again!

Lagi nge-feel nulis SoonHoon abis liat mereka tuker peran pas Halloween kemaren XD

Ini sebenernya agak gak nyambung, tapi ide cerita dateng setelah ngeliat Hinata ngerajut syal buat Naruto di Naruto The Last Movie ._.

Terus, kupikir, Jihoon itu sebenernya tsundere tingkat akut gak sih. Dia galak dan keliatannya dingin. Tapi imut dan manis banget kalo bertingkah ._.

Anyway, thanks banget lho yang udah ngefav, ngefollow, ngebaca, dan ngereview ff SoonHoon yang satunya. Duh, terharu banget baca reviewnya :))

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk perempuan lain?"

"Tidak."

"Yang manis dan punya rambut panjang bergelombang?"

"Tidak."

"Yang memasak bekal makan siang untukmu setiap hari?"

"...akan kupikirkan."

"Yak! Jihoon-ie! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

"Hm."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Janji?"

"Tentu."

"Meskipun ada perempuan pintar memasak menembakmu?"

"...akan kupikirkan."

"JIHOON-AAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
